Sra. Harshwhinny/Galeria
Terceira temporada Jogos para Pôneis Ms. Harshwhinny checks her watch S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the train station S3E12.png Twilight saying hello to Harshwhinny S03E12.png Crystal Pie Cart S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png Ms. Harshwhinny sweating S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting splashed S03E12.png Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny at the spa S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny spotted S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny hears Cadance's name S03E12.png Ms Harshwhinny looking around the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny complains about not having a welcome committee S03E12.png Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Harshwhinny and Peachbottom S03E12.png Harshwhinny is impressed about Peachbottom's treatment S03E12.png Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito Ms. Harshwhinny enters the class S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "thank you" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny addresses the class S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "compete for glory" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "you littlest ones" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny surprised S4E05.png Fillies cheering for Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "you're going to the Games" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "who's gonna be the lucky ponies" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "you're gonna love this!" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "now then" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "you ponies will form teams" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny about to explain rules S4E05.png Rainbow Dash interrupts Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "get to the nitty-gritty later" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle in Harshwhinny's face S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "professionalism, Ms. Dash" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting in Dash's face S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny in Rainbow Dash's face S04E05.png Rainbow Dash understands S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "hmph!" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny unsure of Rainbow Dash S04E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny emphasizes "very professionally" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "quite, quite correct" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "in the meantime" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "the single most important thing" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash stops herself S4E05.png Rainbow Dash calming herself down S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "meet me after school" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash stops herself again S4E05.png Rainbow Dash leaves "professionally" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny groaning S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "the most important thing" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "wow me" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny disagrees with "acceptable" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting excited S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "totally stupendously" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny in cute excitement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "amazing thing I've ever seen!" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny embarrassed S4E05.png Jogos de Equestria Spike walking with Ms. Harshwhinny S4E24.png Spike "until you give me the signal" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "couldn't be simpler" S4E24.png Spike and Harshwhinny step outside S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "Mr. the Dragon, are you coming?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "would somepony help him walk?" S4E24.png Royal guards approaching Spike S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "this is the signal" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny tapping her hoof S4E24.png Spike frozen in place S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "I'm giving you the signal now!" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny yelling at Spike S4E24.png Spike climbing the torch ladder S4E24.png Spike and Ms. Harshwhinny on the torch platform S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "you're a fire-breathing dragon" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny scowling at Spike S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny and royal guard surprised S4E24.png Spike "I'm... not sure" S4E24.png Spike talking to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "what are you talking about?" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny rolling her eyes S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "next thing you know" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny muttering "celebrities..." S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny telling Spike "it's time" S4E24.png Diversos MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Ms.Harshwhinny/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens